For You
by Zarakisgirl35
Summary: Join Ayame Narumi OC as her and her brother Ayumu discover the mystery of the Blade Children. Summery sucks, I know, but please bear with me. Eyes Rutherford/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was a sunny day with many white, fluffy-looking clouds passing over the sun at random intervals. The wind was gentle as it played softly with my short brown hair. The sun's harsh rays poured over the pages of my book, making me squint as I turned the pages.

I turned another page of my book. It's true, skipping class is bad, but it allowed me to have time to myself to read or write. Plus, it's not like I _need _to go to class. Even if I skip four days out of five, I still make all A's.

"Crap!" my brother, Ayumu, said sitting up. "I overslept again."

I'm surprised he could sleep at all, considering that we were both currently sitting on the roof of the school building.

"You always oversleep, Ayu," I informed him, my eyes momentarily leaving my book glance up at him.

"Do not!" he protested while getting up to stretch.

"Just keep telling yourself that," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"I guess I'm going to head to class now," He said, choosing to ignore me.

"Alright," I conceded, "I'll head in after I finish this chapter."

Ayumu nodded and walked back into the building.

I took my eyes off the door and let them, once more, rest on my book. Before I could really get into it, though, I heard a loud crash followed by several screams.

Quickly, I put my book down and ran toward the source of the sound. After descending two flights of stairs I found an open door leading to a small balcony. And just past the door, was my brother. Swiftly, I made my way to his side.

"What happened?" I asked, eyeing the space where a railing should have been.

"I don't know," Ayumu said honestly. "I heard a scream and came to see what had happened."

Ayumu and I peered over the edge of the balcony. There was a truck directly below us with a huge dent in the side of it. Even further below that, was a crowd gathered around a girl in the standard Tsukiyomi Academy school uniform.

"Did you do this!" a man from the ground yelled at Ayumu and I. "Did you push her?"

This last comment made all the students surrounding the injured girl to look up at my brother and me. It was then that I noticed that the man, who had drawn attention to us, had slipped something into his pocked while everyone was distracted.

Minutes later, Ayumu and I were near the crime scene, listening to our sister-in-law and leading detective, Madoka, explain to another officer that the victim didn't try to commit suicide.

I had to agree with her. No high school girl would be caught dead in those ugly blue, thick rimmed glasses.

"Professor Sinobe," a hyper brunette girl yelled excitedly at Professor Sinobe, who was standing not too far away from us, "with your skilled, educator's eye, do you believe you saw this freshman, Ayumu Narumi, commit this crime?"

"As one of the teachers here," Sinobe started, "I don't want to place blame on anyone, but I did see Mister Narumi standing exactly where Sayako fell from."

"That's eye witness testimony, Folks!" the brunette shouted to the on looking students.

I scoffed. There was no way that Ayumu pushed that girl to her almost-death. But whoever did push her, wanted her dead, and I doubt he was too happy with the fact that she had survived.

"How do you feel about these accusations?" the girl asked, suddenly appearing in front of us.

"I already told you once," Ayumu said, referring to when she had cornered us before Madoka had arrived. "I didn't do it. Besides, what kind of idiot would try to kill someone by pushing them onto a truck parked fifty feet below?"

"The truck was only parked there today," Sinobe chimed in. "Any other day it would have been a straight shot to the pavement."

'How would he know that the truck wouldn't usually be parked there?' I thought. 'He hasn't even been here all that long.' This guy was really suspicious.

"Care to explain this exciting new development, Ayumu?" the girl asked, turning back to my brother.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Ayumu stated coldly.

The girl then looked at me. "What about you, Ayame Narumi? Do you have anything to say?"

"What," I asked, "are you writing a book or something? I wish I could help you, but all I know is, Ayumu didn't do this." I gestured to where the girl had lain only minutes before.

I glanced at Ayumu. He had a strange look on his face; one I was very familiar with. Ayumu just found something interesting. I followed his gaze. It was resting intently on one of Sinobe's hands. There, on his thumb and forefinger, was a small stream of blood.

'How did that get there?' I thought.

"But you look like you have something to say," the brunette persisted, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," Ayumu replied, scratching his cheek, "who are you anyway?"

The girl looked offended. "I am a sophomore at the Tsukiyomi Academy. 3.9 GPA and head of the school newspaper. Hiyono Yuizaki!"

"Enough, young lady!" Madoka's stern voice cut her off. "It's my job to question the suspects and witnesses here; not yours." Madoka's eyes landed on Ayumu and I.

'Uh-oh,' I thought, 'we're in trouble.'


	2. Chapter 2

"This is from Professor Sinobe's personal statement," the detective working with Madoka informed us, half an hour later as we sat in an interviewing room at the police station. "'Actually, I just transferred to this school a few days ago, so I've taken to exploring the campus during lunch. As I turned the corner, I heard a girl scream. Naturally, I looked around to see what was happening. Then, I saw her fall, the guard railing in tow. Everything froze for a moment. When she hit the ground, instinctively, I went to help her. That's when I looked up to see the Narumi siblings standing there. They didn't seem to rush to help.'" The detective paused. "That's his statement, word for word. Makes you nervous," he said, "I'm trained to see this sort of thing."

I raised an eyebrow. This guy was a real piece of work.

"Now tell me again, what were you guys doing up on that roof?" The detective asked.

"Like I said before," Ayumu said, "I was taking a nap. I got up and as I was heading down the stairs, I heard someone scream, so I checked to see what it was all about. Don't like it, that's your problem," Ayumu said, finishing with a flourish.

"And you, Miss Narumi?" He questioned.

"I was reading, of course," I replied. "What else would I be doing on a rooftop?"

The detective growled angrily. "Inspector, they obviously did it!" he shouted.

"Calm down," Madoka scolded. "Now," she said, turning her attention to Ayumu and I, "when you were on the landing, did you notice anyone else in the immediate vicinity?"

"Sure didn't," Ayumu replied. "It was only Ayame and I."

"Ha!" the detective chimed in. "What a grade A moron! By saying that, you just placed yourselves as the only people in the world who could have pushed Sayoko off that balcony. You are the guilty party!"

Ayumu put his hands behind his head comfortably and closed his eyes. "You know, I don't have time for this. If I don't get home soon, I'm going to be in trouble up to my eyeballs."

I chuckled, thinking about how angry Madoka would be if Ayumu didn't have dinner done by the time she got home.

"What's the matter," the detective taunted, your mommy gonna yell at you?"

I looked at him as if he were dense. "No," I said, "not quite."

Madoka answered the detective. "It's his gorgeous sister (I snorted at this) who will be mad at him if he doesn't hurry home right now and get dinner ready."

"Huh?" the detective asked, confused.

"Sometime," Madoka said, "I'm surprised you made detective. What's my full name?"

"Inspector Madoka Narumi," he replied obediently.

"Good," Madoka stated. "Now, what are their full names?"

"Ayumu and Ayame Narumi." He sat there blankly for a moment and I waited for it to hit him. "That's the same name!" he exclaimed as he suddenly got it.

"Brilliant deduction, Detective," Madoka commented. "You get a cookie."

"You mean these kids are yours?"

"These kids are my brother and sister." She turned back to us. "I'm going to let you go. I just hope you realize what kind of trouble you guys are in.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Ayumu's the one being accused of attempted murder, not me."

Ayumu just sighed. "Trouble and I are friends. I'm getting used to it."

After that was said, Ayumu and I were allowed to go home.

"And just what is this supposed to be?" Madoka asked.

"Exactly what it looks like," Ayumu replied, "curry."

"Of course it's curry," Madoka stated angrily. "I'm not blind, I just thought we'd be eating what I wanted for dinner. You promised me something fancy! Where is it? I don't ask for much!" Madoka took a turn for the dramatic. "I just want good food!"

"We were busy being treated like criminals all day," I reminded her, "It's kind of hard to make something fancy in half an hour."

"Sorry I didn't have time to prepare your feast before you got home," Ayumu apologized, then added, "Queen Madoka."

Madoka just glared. "And what do we have here!" she exclaimed, pulling something out of the trash can. "It's a bag of pre-made curry!"

"Wow," Ayumu said, changing his tune, "nothing gets past you, does it?"

I giggled, flashing my brother a thumbs-up.

"Are you mocking me!" Madoka screamed.

"Of course not," I told her while leading her into the small dining room. "He was merely commenting on your exceptional perceptive abilities." I almost had to snicker at the load of bullshit I was feeding her, but that would have ruined everything, so I restrained myself.

After Madoka and Ayumu's comedy was finished, we all sat down to eat. Dinner was good, as expected, but quiet. We were all in our own little worlds, thinking about the Sayoko case.

"You know," Madoka asked suddenly, "If a judge were to look at your case, you'd be seen as the only possible suspect. This almost certainly isn't a suicide and it looks like someone pushed the poor girl. Honestly, Ayumu, it looks like you pushed the girl over the railing.

"So," Ayumu spoke, "unless someone used a special trick that we can't see, then I'm the only suspect?"

"What kind of special trick?" Madoka asked curiously.

"Figure out the trick and you'll find the real culprit," Ayumu replied mysteriously.

"You have everything you need to figure it out," I said, just as mysteriously.

"You guys have to give me more than that," Madoka said. "What's this trick about?"

"Well," Ayumu told her, "we're just armatures, Madoka, we don't know for sure." Ayumu changed the subject. "I guess I'll wash the dishes."

"You're lying!" Madoka claimed. "You figured it out already!"

"No," Ayumu said as I shook my head no, "but if I were you, I would keep a close eye on Professor Sinobe. Remember when he talked about the truck like he was some kind of expert on the parking lot? How could he know that, having only been there for a couple of days?"

"Good point," Madoka said.

"No one would have known that unless they had been keeping an eye on that spot," I said, getting up from the table and taking my dishes to the kitchen.

"In other words," Ayumu said, taking control of the conversation again, "he would have had to do his homework when he cased the area around that landing."

"But," Madoka said, making a good point, "he rushed right over to her after she hit the ground. If he did push her, he would have had to run down the stairs as she fell. The story doesn't hold water. Sorry."

"That's what I'm getting at," Ayumu told her. "I'm the only one who could have pushed her."

I thought about what Ayumu said. He was right. Everything about this case seemed so open and shut. It was just too easy.

"I'm going to bed," I said suddenly. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and I doubted I'd get any sleep tonight. After all, it was the two-year anniversary of my oldest brother's disappearance. If last year was any indication, then tonight was going to be hell.

I retreated quietly to my room, going through all the motions of getting ready for bed. Might as well pretend I was going to bed.

~Ayumu's POV~

My eyes followed my sister as she made a quick retreat to her room. I sighed. Two years ago today, our older brother, Kyotaka, had left to "pursue the mystery of the Blade Children." We were all devastated, but it had hit Ayame the hardest, though. After the death of our parents, Kyo and I had been her life line.

The night Kyo left, it was her first violin recital. Kyo had promised that he would be there. When he didn't show, Aya just tried to brush it off as business. But, then we got the call. Kyo wasn't coming home until he had solved the mystery of the Blade Children.

I loved my brother, but sometime I really hated him for leaving us. For hurting the only other two people I cared about. Kyo might have been a genius, but he was also a selfish bastard.

Madoka placed her hand on my shoulder, jerking me out of my thoughts. "You should go check on her," she said gently. "Make sure she's okay."

"Yeah," I said. I knew that nothing I could say would make her feel better, but at least I could try. I went into the kitchen and quickly made strawberry shortcake for her before knocking on her door. "Can I come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day saw both Ayumu and I in the school music room. When Ayumu needed to think, he usually did it while playing the piano. Everyone thought he sounded just like Kyotaka. I thought everyone was wrong. If anyone had compared him to Kyotaka, I probably would have punched them. I'm usually pretty level-headed and hard to anger, but when it came to my family, I could snap in an instant.

I sat on the windowsill, leaning my head back. I closed my eyes and sighed. Ayu's music was so calming and, as expected, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Though, I really did appreciate that strawberry shortcake.

Just as I began to fall asleep, the door to the music room burst open, causing Ayumu to stop playing.

"I finally found you, Mr. Criminal!" Hiyono's loud voice called out, leaving an echo behind.

I groaned and hit my head against the windowsill in frustration. There went any hope of sleep. I opened my eyes.

"Haven't you heard of due process?" Ayumu asked, annoyed. "And what do you want anyway?"

"Just curious if your cute little ears had picked up on the rumor yet," Hiyono answered.

"What rumor?" I asked, fighting back a giggle. She had called my brother cute.

Hiyono glanced at me, then back at my brother. I guess since I wasn't suspected of attempted murder, I wasn't interesting enough to talk to.

"What I mean is…" Hiyono said, "the people have a right to know! What did it feel like to push that poor girl?"

I stared at her as if she were an idiot. What was here deal?

"I told you a dozen times," Ayumu said, obviously still annoyed, "I didn't do it."

"But," Hiyono shot back, "the hallways are littered with rumors saying that freshman Ayumu Narumi is a heartless murderer."

I shook my head in disgust. What morons. People would believe anything they heard.

"So, you automatically believe these rumors?" Ayumu asked Hiyono.

"I couldn't ignore them," she replied. "They were spreading like a virus. Someone is getting the word out on you as fast as they can."

"Sinobe!" Ayumu and I said at the same time. "That snake," I continued, "better watch what he says or I'll show him attempted murder."

"You're not helping," Ayumu said, shaking his head back and forth while Hiyono looked on in interest.

"That's him," a girl in the hallway whispered none too quietly. "He's the boy who pushed Sayoko. Talk about creepy looking."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a small effigy doll that I had won at a street carnival last spring and marched over to the girl who was talking about my brother. Once I reached her, I quickly lashed out and yanked a piece of hair from her head.

"Ow!" The girl exclaimed. "What was that for!"

I smiled menacingly and showed her my effigy doll. "I need a piece of hair for the curse to work, Silly."

The girl and her brunette friend both turned exceedingly pale and took off running for the library. I laughed hysterically as I watched them run, tripping over themselves to get away from me a quickly as possible.

"See," Hiyono said, "you're the talk of the campus."

"He's got guilty written all over that ugly face of his," an upper classmen standing by his locker said while pointing to my brother.

I advanced towards them until one of the boy's friends noticed me.

"Dude!" his friend exclaimed. "I think that crazy chick has a voodoo doll! Let's get out of here!"

Laughing once more, I made my way to Ayumu and Hiyono's side.

"Was that really necessary?" Ayumu asked, clearly not happy with me.

"Yes," I told him, "it was. Maybe now they'll learn to keep their mouths shut."

"Come on, Aya," Ayumu said, taking hold of my jacket sleeve and pulling me down the hallway. All round us people parted, not wanting to touch the "voodoo witch."

Hiyono, now with a microphone in her hand, started asking Ayumu some more questions. "Tell me, Mr. Criminal, what do you plan to do now?"

"Go to my next class," Ayumu replied in an obvious sort of tone.

"So," Hiyono continued, "you intend to remain the object of the entire campuses attention?"

"I don't really mind it," he told her.

"Strange," Hiyono said, "you don't really seem like the type who relishes attention."

We stopped walking and Ayumu and I turned to face the young reporter.

"Attention is fine," was Ayumu's reply, "it's when people follow me around that I get annoyed. Find someone else to bother."

I sighed. My brother really wasn't a people person. But, I guess, neither was I really. I didn't have any friends, unless you counted my brother. Oh, well. I shrugged.

"NO!" Hiyono yelled indignantly, surprising both me and my brother. "You've barely given me enough for a quarter page. If I'm annoying you, let me help you guys find out who really committed this crime. Then I'll have a story worth printing.

This girl was definitely going to be a good reported one day. "Welcome aboard," I said, smiling at her. Ayumu just sighed in defeat.

Hours later, Ayumu and I were standing in a deserted hallway, confronting my brother's accuser.

"You're dead set on making me out to be the bad guy here," Ayumu said, "aren't you?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Son," Sinobe said to Ayumu. "I just told it like I saw it."

I scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm a flying toilet bent on world domination," I said to Sinobe sarcastically. He just stared at me weirdly.

"Then I'll do the same," Ayumu said, ignoring me. He was used to my brilliant witticism. "Soon everyone will know about you."

Sinobe gave Ayumu and I a creepy smile.

"We will figure out what kind of trick you pulled yesterday," I told Sinobe, suddenly getting serious. He just continued to smile that creepy smile of his.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is scary," Hiyono said while clinging to my brother's arm as we stood on the balcony where Sayoko had fallen from. "It's hard to believe that anyone could survive a fall from way up here." The hole caused by the absence of the grate had been covered with barbed wire, but it didn't appear to be any safer than before.

"Yeah," I agreed. I wasn't a big fan of heights. In fact, I was terrified of heights. Being only 5', I believed that I was able to appreciate the ground more than most people.

"And she was wearing her glasses?" Hiyono continued. "I always thought Sayoko hated those things."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," Hiyono answered, "according to Hiyono's Data, she almost never wears her glasses, except for during lectures."

"And what, pray tell, is 'Hiyono's Data?'" Ayumu asked, now interested.

"That's simple!" Hiyono exclaimed, pulling out a small, black notebook. "This notebook has every bit of information I could squeeze out of the school. It's how I make my way, so everything in it is only for me to know."

'She must have put on her glasses to see something in the distance,' I thought, 'but what was she looking at, or who did she need to see from up here?'

Suddenly, someone from below called out to Hiyono. "Hiyono, down here!" I quickly glanced over the railing and barbed wire to see a girl down below waving up at us.

"We're on our way to lunch," the girl continued, "wanna go?"

"Yeah, Hiyono yelled back to her, sure! I'll catch up with you in a few!" Hiyono began waving one hand in the air while gripping one of the gates in the other. When she realized what she was doing, she jumped back, clinging to Ayumu's arm for dear life. "So scary," she said.

I chuckled.

"That's it," Ayumu said suddenly.

"What's it?" Hiyono asked, confused.

I thought about what had just happened. Hiyono's friend had called up to her, so instinctually, she had moved over to the railing to see who was calling her name. It hit me. That must have been what happened to Sayoko!

"I get it," I said to Ayumu.

"Finally," Ayumu said, "the notes of truth are starting to play. I'll call Madoka." Ayumu pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. As the phone began to ring, he put it on speaker.

"Make it fast," Madoka groused, "I'm working."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Madoka.

"I need you to check something for me," Ayumu said, telling her what we had just discovered.

"Okay…"she said. "And that will help us find out who did this? I'll look into it." She hung up.

In a matter on minutes we were on the school roof, standing just behind Sinobe.

"Professor Sinobe," Madoka said, sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem," he replied. "It's a nice day." He turned around to face us. "What can I do for you?"

"Detective?" Madoka said, signaling her partner to speak.

"Right," the detective said, taking the not too subtle hint. "We know someone lured Sayoko to that balcony. We found a letter in her desk telling her to be there at precisely 5 p.m."

Madoka took over from there. "In other words," she said, "this was no suicide. It was someone's attempt at murder."

"Yeah," I chimed in, trying to get on Sinobe's nerves, "someone's epic fail of an attempt of murder."

He didn't rise to the bait. "That's all well and good," he said, pointedly ignoring me, but have you figured out who pushed her?" He looked at Ayumu. "You're standing right next to your prime suspect."

"Not anymore, Sinobe," I smirked.

"Sayoko wasn't pushed," Ayumu clarified, "she fell."

"You've got some strange theories, Kid," Sinobe said to my brother.

"Because what happened," Ayumu continued, "was unique, and behind each weird occurrence there's always something so normal that most people don't see it. This is the trick you used," Ayumu said putting on a funny pair of sunglasses he had brought especially for this occasion. "The unseen hands that you used to push Sayoko off of that landing," he said.

"Hands?" Hiyono asked. "Isn't he just wearing a pair of sunglasses?"

"I think," the detective said, "he's saying that it was the glasses that made her fall."

I nodded. "That would be correct, Mr. Detective."

Madoka took over. "The victim was given a note to come to the fifth floor to get some answers about her past. I'm sure she was suspicious of the note, but curiosity can overpower any emotion. She was hoping that someone, anyone, could shine a light on her clouded past."

"So," I said, "she made her way to the fifth floor landing."

"But," Ayumu continued for me, "no one came to meet her. And like anyone, she looked around. It was then, that someone far below caught her attention."

"Sayoko is near-sighted," I said. "She had to dig out her glasses, the ones she hated, to see who was looking up at her."

"_That_ was your little trick," Ayumu said. "Imagine what would happen if you changed out a near-sighted girl's prescription. She'd start to lose her balance. Instinctively, she would grab the nearest thing she could find, which, in this case, would be the railing that had been loosened earlier."

"Making it no sturdier than a leaf in the breeze," I finished. "Though, luckily for her, the perp had two very important things go wrong."

"First," Ayumu said, taking center stage again, "there's the truck. The day that she fell, it was parked in a place that it usually isn't. Without that truck there, it's a five story drop to the pavement."

"But," Madoka said, "the delivery truck actually cushioned Sayoko's fall. Without it, she'd be dead."

"And secondly," Ayumu continued, "when the culprit recovered the doctored glasses from the crime scene, he tried to switch them with her usual pair, but he cut his fingers on the shattered glass." Ayumu leaned forward and grabbed Sinobe's hand, so everyone could see the Band-Aids on his thumb and forefinger.

Hiyono gasped and scrawled something into her little black notebook.

"The investigators even found shards of glass from the other prescription," Madoka said.

Ayumu took off his ridiculous sunglasses. "The notes of truth always play the melody of logic, Professor."

"That's right," I said, "the person who did this was…"

"You," Ayumu and I said at the same time.

"I was wrong about them," Hiyono muttered beside me. "These Narumi kids are really something else."

Sinobe laughed. "My young friends, the culprit was unlucky in a third was as well. He crossed the path of two really great detectives." Sinobe moved forward and placed a hand on mine and my brother's shoulder. "Kyotaka Narumi's baby brother and sister."

Madoka, Ayumu, and I stared at Sinobe in shock before Madoka asked what must have been going through all of our minds. "How do you know Kyotaka? Who are you reall, Sinobe? Why did you try to kill that girl?"

Sinobe looked at each of us in turn. "The Blade Children."

I stopped breathing. 'What did he just say?' I thought.

"Blade Children?" Ayumu asked.

Sinobe shoved Madoka aside and took off running.

"Sinobe!" Madoka yelled. "Hold it!"

Everyone took off chasing after him. Sinobe was not going to get away. He knew something about Kyotaka and there were three Narumi's who wanted to know what.

By the time we made it to the ground floor and out into the brilliant afternoon sunlight, we had lost him. We were about to split up when Madoka's partner called out, "Inspector! He's over here."

We ran around the south side of the building to find Sinobe lying unconscious on the ground.

"What happened to him?" I asked. "What's going on here?" I couldn't help feeling that this was much bigger than attempted murder and I could only guess that it had something to do with the mysterious group called the Blade Children.


	5. Chapter 5

I hated Mondays. They were always so slow and boring.

I sighed. Ayumu and I were sitting in an empty office at school, watching the infomercial channel. Well, Ayumu was watching the infomercial channel; I was tuning my violin.

"Woah," Ayumu breathed, staring at the TV screen. They were advertising some sort of "super knife" and antibacterial cutting board.

'_Figures he'd be interested in something like that. I thought lazily.'_

The TV was just about to sprout off the number for the cutting board and knife set when the door suddenly flew open. I glanced over quickly to see Hiyono standing in the doorway.

"Ayumu, Ayame! I have breaking news for you!" she yelled, waving her arms. "You're not going to believe it!"

"Quiet," my brother told her calmly, eyes glued to the small TV screen. "You're going to make me miss the phone number."

I chuckled quietly. "Don't tell me you really plan on buying those ridiculous knives."

"I happen to think those "ridiculous knives" are awesome, thank you very much," Ayumu stated indignantly.

Hiyono moved to stand by my brother. "You know, all they do is inflate the prices of the knives to include the cutting board, right? You're not really getting a deal," she pointed out.

"I never said I was looking for a deal," Ayumu said stubbornly.

"Speaking of deals," Hiyono said, changing the subject, "I just thought of a great one."

I rolled my eyes skillfully. "Oh, great, here we go."

Hiyono shot me a glare but continued on with what she was saying. "Please, please, please play the piano for me? I'll be your best friend," she begged my brother. She elbowed Ayumu in the shoulder and her voice turned sly. "Don't worry, I know all about you being called the angel's fingertips, and I know you carry the entire Japanese piano world on your back."

I laughed quietly. This is what my brother needed. He needed someone to make him realize that he wasn't just a clone of Kyotaka; he was his own person.

Hiyono began shaking my brother when he did not answer her. "Come on, Ayumu! Put on a concert! It'll just be you, me, and your sister! No one will know about it!"

"Knock it off!" Ayumu shouted, jumping to his feet. "You're driving me nuts!"

Hiyono leaned back over towards my brother. "So, is that your way of saying yes?" She was nothing if not persistent.

My brother sighed and sat back down. "I already told you. I gave up the piano."

I closed my eyes sadly. It was all Kyotaka's fault. '_If he hadn't brainwashed Ayumu into thinking he wasn't original…'_ I sighed. I knew that I shouldn't blame Kyo, but I had to blame someone and it wouldn't be Ayumu.

"But," Hiyono said, "I know you only gave up playing in front of audiences. Don't think I didn't hear you the other day. Come On! Just one song?"

Ayumu ignored her, only to turn his attention back to the mini-TV.

"Ayumu…" I said softly. He needed to get over his irrational fear and play the piano already.

Hiyono glared at him. "Fine," she said, "then you can suffer the wrath of my deadly Hiyono Punch!" Hiyono pulled out a teddy bear hand puppet and barley tapped Ayumu on the shoulder with it.

I gripped my stomach, laughing so hard that I nearly fell off the window sill. That was probably the funniest thing I had ever seen.

"I thought you had some breaking news for us," Ayumu replied, annoyed.

Hiyono stopped as I tried to reign in my laughter. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Apparently, Professor Sinobe regained consciousness a few hours ago."

I finally stopped laughing and gaped at her. "What!" I nearly screamed. "Are you serious!"

"I'm very serious," Hiyono replied.

"Interesting," Ayumu said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey," Hiyono said suddenly, placing her pointer fingers of Ayumu's forehead. "What do you call the two wrinkles on your forehead?" She asked. "Do you know?" She didn't even give him time to answer. "Twinkles!" She exclaimed. "Get it? Twin wrinkles. I can always tell when you're thinking because your twinkles start showing."

Ayumu closed his eyes in annoyance. "Please stop playing with my forehead."

I giggled but stopped short as the person on the television made a shocking request.

"I have a demand," the man said, "somebody bring to me the younger brother of Kyotaka Narumi."

The room was dead silent as we all stared at the screen. '_You have got to be kidding me,'_ I thought. '_Who is this guy? How does he know Kyo?'_

Minutes later, Ayumu and I were being dragged across town by Hiyono.

"Look," Ayumu said, "I don't think this is a good idea-"

Hiyono cut him off. "Would you quit being so stubborn?" she asked. "Eyes Rutherford asked to meet you on live television and you try to run away? I was supposed to interview him for the school newspaper today and I can't allow you to not accept his invitation."

Ayumu rubbed the back of his head in defeat. "Alright, fine."

I giggled. They would make the perfect couple. They already fought like they were married.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time," Hiyono said, dragging my brother behind her once more. "Come on."

I followed silently behind. I didn't really want to go, but I would like to find out what the famous Eyes Rutherford wanted with my brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, we were standing out in the empty auditorium watching Mr. Rutherford play the piano. His music was very beautiful. It made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. I hated to admit it, but he was probably as good as my brother.

"It's him!" Hiyono exclaimed unnecessarily. "I can't believe it! Eyes Rutherford in the flesh!"

Ayumu and I just stared at her weirdly.

"O…kay?" I said, shifting my violin case to my other shoulder. I had grabbed it before we left the school. I was particularly fond of my violin as it was a gift from Ayumu for my 15th birthday and I did not feel comfortable leaving it in a place so public.

We slowly made our way down the stairs and to the stage. When we were standing about 20 feet behind Mr. Rutherford, we stopped, the piano stopping only seconds afterward.

Mr. Rutherford sighed and turned around, looking straight at Ayumu like Hiyono and I weren't even there.

Ayumu stiffened and glared slightly back at him. "You sure chose a fancy way to get me to visit," he said to Mr. Rutherford who was now getting up from the piano bench. "You could have just phoned. What do you want?"

"Play for me," Mr. Rutherford replied bluntly in an emotionless British accent.

"What do you mean?" Ayumu asked uncertainly.

I stayed silent, studying the young man before us. He was tallish with shoulder length white hair. His lean but muscular body was clad in all black and his electric blue eyes were both cold and mesmerizing.

"I want to hear you play the piano," Mr. Rutherford clarified. "I'm very curious to see if the Narumi namesake can live up to the myths that seem to surround you." Mr. Rutherford advanced towards us.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," my brother said, not sounding very sorry, I might add, "but I gave up the piano years ago."

Mr. Rutherford smirked. "Clearly you're lying to me," he stated, grabbing my brother's wrist and holding it up so everyone could see his hand. "Not only have your hands been possessed by the piano, but they conceal the passion you have for the instrument that to continue to play to an audience of none."

Ayumu glared at him and yanked his hand out of Mr. Rutherford's grip. "You have no idea what you're taking about," he replied angrily.

"Of what are you so afraid?" Mr. Rutherford asked. "Is it the recognition that you are no comparison to your brother that frightens you?"

Ayumu just continued to glare at him while my own eyes blazed holes into Mr. Rutherford's face.

"You've been blessed with a gift, but you must be aware that your skills are, at best, an imitation of Kyotaka's. You don't even begin to compare to the original. You're merely a cheap recreation of one of the greatest talents to ever live."

I ground my teeth together and flexed my fists. I was just itching to knock that stupid accent right out of him.

I took a deep, calming breath, gaining control over myself before I decided to speak up.

"You're wrong," I said, barely concealing my quiet fury. "You have no right to speak to him like that. You may think you're a great pianist, but I can tell you right now that he is a million times better than you could ever be."

I looked up to meet Mr. Rutherford's eyes. "And who are you?" He asked, managing to sound colder than ice.

I lifted my chin up proudly and answered him with a small smirk on my face. "You seem to know everything," I told him. "Why don't _you_ tell me who I am."

Ayumu grabbed my hand and squeezed it in warning. My anger mechanism trigger was very sensitive when it came to my brothers.

"Calm down, Ayame," my brother murmured. "He's not worth it."

I sighed and ran my other hand through my short brown locks. "Yeah," I said, "I know."

* * *

~Eye's P.O.V.~

"You're wrong," a small feminine voice said angrily. "You have no right to speak to him like that. You may think you're a great pianist, but I can tell you right now that he is a million times better than you could ever be."

I looked slightly to the right of the younger Narumi to see a young, petite girl shaking with barely contained fury. "And who are you?" I asked, coldly.

She lifted her chin up proudly and answered me with a small smirk upon her pretty face. "You seem to know everything," she said to me, "why don't _you_ tell me who I am."

Although her voice was coated with anger, it still managed to sound sweet and melodious.

Ayumu grabbed her hand and squeezed it in gently. I narrowed my eyes and said nothing.

"Calm down, Ayame," Ayumu murmured. "He's not worth it."

She sighed softly and ran a delicate looking hand through her short, silky-looking brown locks. "Yeah," she said, "I know."

"So," I said, finally speaking up, "you're Little Narumi's sister." It wasn't a question. It was rather obvious that the two were related. Not only did they look almost identical, but they also shared very similar names.

"Yeah," she said challengingly, "what's it to you?"

I cocked my head to the side curiously. "I wonder," I started, "does the Narumi talent run through you as well?"

I watched as she quickly brought one of her small hands up to a black strap that connected to a black violin case that was resting on her back.

"Maybe, maybe not," the girl replied stiffly, "I don't see how that's any of your business, though."

I smirked triumphantly and turned back to the older Narumi. Her reply had all but answered my question.

"Ayumu Narumi," I said, "you will forever be a loser." I glanced quickly back over to Ayumu's sister to see her liquid honey eyes burning with shock and anger before turning around and walking off the stage. This was a very interesting meeting.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if Eyes or anyone else seem really OOC. I'm trying my best to keep them in character. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
